1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage medium, and more particularly to a storage medium determining whether a state of a transmission line is a floating state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, storage mediums comprise volatile memories and non-volatile memories. A volatile memory is memory wherein data stored thereto is erased when power provided to the memory is interrupted. On the contrary, non-volatile memory is memory wherein data stored thereto is not erased when power provided to the memory is interrupted. Thus, non-volatile memories are widely used in various mobile digital devices.
Each of the volatile memory and the non-volatile memory comprises a plurality of transmission lines, such as word lines and bit lines. Each of the plurality of transmission lines is utilized to access the corresponding memory cell. However, when one transmission line is abnormal, the plurality of memory cells coupled to the abnormal transmission line cannot be accessed. In one case, the abnormal transmission line may be opened. A conventional method utilizes a redundancy transmission line to replace the abnormal transmission line. The redundancy transmission line also comprises various redundancy memory cells to replace the corresponding memory cells coupled to the abnormal transmission line.
Although the redundancy transmission line replaces the corresponding memory cells coupled to the abnormal transmission line, the corresponding memory cells coupled to the abnormal transmission line have charges. The charges in the corresponding memory cells become a noise source to affect the charges in neighboring memory cells or all memory cells. Thus, the storage medium cannot be accessed normally.